prison_architect_gamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Guard
A Guard is a basic staff member responsible for keeping prisoners in check and keeping the peace in your prison. They are upgradable through security in the bureaucracy. Bureaucracy Upgrades Deployment ($1000) * The 'Deployment' program unlocks the deployment view in the main toolbar, and allows you to assign guards to the sectors of your Prison. As of alpha 28, the deployment view is also used to be able to assign more guards to a sector of your prison during a certain time period. Patrols ($1000) * The 'Patrols' program allows you to create patrol routes around crucial parts of your prison (e.g. the perimeter), and assign guards to those patrol routes. Tazer Rollout ($5000) * The 'Tazer Rollout' program extends the 'Tazers' program so that all your guards can train to carry a tazer. Tazer costs are separate from the guard hire cost, with each tazer costing $400. The 'Tazers' '''program for armed guards needs to be unlocked first. Guards must complete a training course and pass before being issued a tazer, which must be scheduled in a classroom with the chief as teacher. Note that guards only have a 60% accuracy rate as of Alpha 35. '''Body Armour ($1000) * The 'Body Armour' program equips all your armed guards, normal guards, and dog handlers with body armour. This helps absorb 50% damage. However, it will make your guards 30% slower. Body armour costs are separate from the guard hire cost, with each set of armour costing $100. The 'Armoury' needs to be unlocked first. Actions performed by the guards * The guards, the armed guards and the dog handlers, are the only staff members, that are able to unlock jail doors and Road Gates. * They operate CCTV monitors. * They operate the Door Control Systems. * They operate the Phone Taps. * They patrol the marked paths. * They roam around the assigned rooms or areas, preventing any trouble. * They search prisoners, cells, and areas where contraband can be hidden. * They stop the fights, the escape attempts, the rioting prisoners, etc. * They escort the new prisoners to their cells. * They escort the shackled prisoners from one point to another * They escort prisoners to areas where they are needed, but usually not allowed (like the security office, or the parole room). * They bring food to the prisoners locked in their cells (usually to those punished to permanent lockdown or to the deathrow inmates) * They unload some objects from the trucks, if the workers/janitors are not available. * They go to the staff room when exhausted, like any other staff. * If placed close to the outer wall, they can prevent a prisoner from getting contraband, if the arranged place for picking up the contraband was close to the place where the guard is deployed. * They handcuff the prisoners that broke the rules of the prison, before moving them to their cells/the solitary/the infirmary. Tips and Tricks * Guards are one of the first staff needed. They keep the prison safe, and are required to search prisoners. This is an important aspect, as if the prisoners have contraband, a deadly fight may break out. If there is a fight, nearby guards will attempt to stop it, and then escort the prisoners responsible to their cell for lockdown or to solitary (according to your Policy settings), and any injured prisoners to an infirmary (if available). *They can also patrol around the prison, clearing the fog of war. *If you need a bunch of guards to rush to an area, you can left-click and drag your mouse to select a bunch, and then you can give them all a command at once, similar to how emergency services work. ru:Guard (Охранник)de:Guards Категория:Персонал